lorraine allison, the titanic
by crazed-coconut-fangirl
Summary: im sorry that this is not the story your're looking for, but i felt the need to put this story out somewhere and this was the place to do it. These are sad titanic stories. i did noit write them, they were off of the internet. plz RR
1. lorrain allison

_Titanic_ plunged to the depths of the icy Atlantic Ocean on the morning of April 15th, 1912, taking with her approximately 1,500 souls.  
Only 705 people survived the sinking.

I want to dedicate this page to the lives unnecessarily lost on the _Titanic_,  
but _especially_ to the one that has wrenched my heart the most:  
little Miss Helen Lorraine Allison.  
She was only two years old when she died,  
and was the only child in the First and Second Classes to perish.  
While many of you may condemn me  
for not singling out one of the 53 children in the Third Class who died,  
let me point out that Lorraine's death was lost  
simply because her parents refused to leave the _Titanic_  
until Lorraine's little brother Trevor was found.  
The ironic thing is that Baby Trevor was already on board one of the lifeboats  
because his nanny had scooped him up after the collision  
and left without telling his mother where she was going.  
The Allisons would not leave without their son,  
nor would they allow Lorraine to go on without them.  
Being the mother of a toddler myself,  
I cannot forget little Lorraine,  
and I hope you, too, can understand the attachment I have for this child.  
I intend to share more of the lives of those who were lost,  
and I thank ye for your patience while I continue to build this page of pages


	2. survivors

Note: I didn't write these articles, I got them off of a site and put them where I felt people would read them.

**These are some titanic survivors**

**Lillian Gertrude Asplund**, Born 10/21/1906, age on Titanic 1/2 years old, Class 3rd, Lifeboat #4, age now 95, Residence: Massachusetts, USA.

**Eliza Gladys Milvina Dean**, Born 2/2/1912, age on Titanic 10 weeks old, Class 3rd, Lifeboat #C, age now 90,

**Barbara J. West Dainton**, Born March 1911, Age on Titanic 1 year old, Class 2nd, Lifeboat ?, age now 91,

PARIS, France -- The last male survivor of the sinking of the Titanic has died in southern France.

**Michel Navratil**, was just three years old when the titanic sank in 1912, died aged 92.

Navratil and his two-year-old brother, Edmond, were travelling with their father who was separated from his wife and had taken his sons on the doomed voyage without her permission. Titanic had been hailed unsinkable, but went down just three hours after hitting an iceberg off the coast of Newfoundland during her maiden voyage from Southampton.

"There are only four women left now," Edward Kamuda, the founder of the Titanic Historical Society in Springfield, Massachusetts, said.

Navratil had earlier described what happened when the ship began to sink. "My father entered our cabin where we were sleeping. He dressed me very warmly and took me in his arms. A stranger did the same for my brother. When I think of it now, I am very moved. They knew they were going to die. "I don't recall being afraid, I remember the pleasure really, of going plop into the lifeboat." Navratil and his brother were rescued by the Carpathia, the first ship to reach the scene of the sinking after racing through waters filled with icebergs. His father went down with the Titanic. Of the 2,228 people on board, only 705 survived.

When the boys reached the United States, they were taken in by a woman who met them aboard the ship. Their mother learned of their survival by reading newspaper reports about the boys, nicknamed "The Orphans of the Titanic" because no adult came forward to claim them.

Navratil was one of a few survivors who went on cruise ships to the site where the Titanic sank to watch research vessels try to lift part of the hull to the surface.


	3. elenor shuman

ELGIN, Illinois - **Eleanor I. Shuman**, one of the last survivors of the Titanic, died on Saturday from an undisclosed illness, a spokesman at Sherman Hospital said. She was 87.

Shuman was less than 2 years old when the ship went down in 1912. She was traveling with her mother, brother and two Swedish teens during the voyage home from Europe, following a visit to relatives. Shuman's mother, brother and one of the teens were among the 705 survivors.

She said she remembered people screaming and crying on the ship and seeing hands reaching up to her. Shuman saw the premiere of the movie "Titanic" last year and met director James Cameron. Schuman said that though she enjoyed the film, its realism brought back haunting memories of drowning victims reaching out to her.

"I kept saying to myself, 'I was there', but it is hard to pin it to those things mum told me about," she said of the movie. "I've seen it twice and I thought it was wonderful."


	4. family story

Years ago in Scotland, the Clark family had a dream. Clark and his wife worked and saved, making plans for their nine children and themselves to travel to the US. It had taken years, but they had finally saved enough money and had gotten passports and reservations for the whole family on a new liner to the US.

The entire family was filled with anticipation and excitement about their new life. However, 7 days before their departure, the youngest son was bitten by a dog. The doctor sewed up the little boy but hung a yellow sheet on the Clarks' front door. Because of the possibility of rabies, they were being quarantined for 14 days.

The family's dreams were dashed. They would not be able to make the trip to America as they had planned. The father, filled with disappointment and anger, stomped to the dock to watch the ship leave--without the Clark family. The father shed tears of disappointment and cursed both his son and God for their misfortune.

Five days later, the tragic news spread throughout Scotland--the mighty "Titanic" had sunk. The unsinkable ship had sunk, taking hundreds of lives with it. The Clark family was to have been on that ship, but because the son had been bitten by a dog, they were left behind in Scotland.

When Mr. Clark heard the news, he hugged his son and thanked him for saving the family. He thanked God for saving their lives and turning what he had felt a tragedy into a blessing


	5. minis

**MINI STORIES**

In 1898, a book called Futility or Wreck of the Titan by Morgan Robertson came out. The book told the story of a ship that set sailed, had not a lot of lifeboats, and after 4 days hit an iceberg and sank. Everybody on board died except for 13 people. The book told the destiny of the Titanic.

The magazine POPULAR was printing a story for the may issue in 1912. The story was about a ship that set sail and hit a berg. The story was being printed at the same time Titanic was getting ready to leave Southampton. The author dreamed the story when sailing on the Olympic.

Passengers and non-passengers:

When boarding the ship in Queenstown, the passengers worried about getting on because of the hull number, 3909 04. If mirror imaged it reads NO POPE.

A man and his family who were going to immigrate to America. Mr. Rouse was going to go ahead so he can prepare for the arrival of his wife and daughter. He took them to the dock, and his wife begged him not to go 'cause she told him that the ship is too big. He said it's fine. When she got news that the ship sank she fainted. He was never found.

A Man Named, Stephen Jenkin, was staying in Europe with his folks. When he booked passage on the Titanic to go home, he had a bad feeling about the ship. Just in case he died on the crossing he left his valuables with his parents. Well, he did die on the crossing.

John Hume's, violinist of the 8 man orchestra, mother begged him so hard not to go. She dreamt that something terrible would happen.


	6. minis 2

More minis

In Scotland that night, a Salvation Army Captain was at a orphanage. He was sitting next to a dying girl when she told him her prediction about the ship. He told her it was a dream. She went into a coma shortly after. Right before she died, he heard the latch on the door being unlatched and it felt like someone was with them. this gets me

When Titanic left the dock. It approached two other ships, the New York and Oceanic. The New York's ropes snapped from the dock. So the stern of the New York was going toward the stern of Titanic. Captain Smith ordered the engines to be reversed. A tugboat came and took the New York away. Many thought it was a big omen for the trip.

In September of 1911, the Royal Navy cruiser Hawke ran into the Olympic making a hole in the stern. Captain Smith was in charge of the Olympic. Nobody blamed him. Only a question remained in the minds of the people. Can a ship that big be handled.??...

Henry B. Harris, a theatre producer, cabled that his wife and him was to travel on Titanic. His business associate, William Klein, was filled with sense of doom and told him to cancel. He replied back saying it was to late. When the ship went down, he kissed his wife goodbye and helped her into the boat.

Mrs. William Bucknell was to board at Cherbourg. She told Molly Brown that she was to afraid to board the ship. But she got on anyway. The night of April 14, she retired to her room. When she meet up with Molly later after. She exclaimed, "Didn't I tell you? I knew it."


End file.
